Brett Foster
Brett Vaughn Foster is a neighbor of the Diaz family and an an antagonist in the first episode, "Roads", of Life is Strange 2. Personality Brett is arrogant and seems to enjoy taunting people for his own amusement. He quickly resorts to physical harassment when angered, even towards young children such as Daniel Diaz. Brett appears to be racist and/or xenophobic, as he tells Sean that "he and his whole fucking family are going to jail" and can optionally tell him to "go back to his own country" while attempting to rile him. Appearance Brett has short brown hair, green eyes, and a scar running across the bridge of his nose. He wears a white-and-blue baseball tee with a "BISS" logo on the left chest, blue jeans, and black-and-blue sneakers with crown symbols on both tongues. A silver chain dangles out from beneath his shirt on his right hip. Episode One - "Roads" As Sean Diaz and Lyla Park walk home from school, they pass Brett sitting on the front porch of his house, who insults them as they pass by. Later on, when Daniel Diaz accidentally spills his fake blood on him, Brett starts to bully him before Sean comes out to stop him. The situation escalates as Brett insults their family, causing Sean to snap and attack him. During the fight, Sean knocks Brett backwards onto a protruding rock that hits his spine, causing him to spasm and seemingly become unable to move. Soon afterwards, police officer K. Matthews arrives on the scene, threatening the brothers with his gun after seeing Brett's state, which is seemingly worse than it is from the amount of apparent blood. After Matthews checks Brett's pulse, he demands that brothers get on the ground. After Sean wakes up following the mysterious shock wave, he sees Brett still lying unconscious, his body having been thrown back a few feet by the blast. According to a newspaper article clipping read by Sean at Mount Rainier National Park, Brett was knocked unconscious and was taken to the hospital following the incident, where he remained at the time of printing. Associated Deaths *Esteban Diaz (Indirectly Caused) - Brett provokes Sean into initiating the fight that led to a police officer arriving on the scene, where the latter accidentally shoots Esteban while attempting to resolve the situation. Relationships Enemies * Sean Diaz - Prior to the events of the game, Brett appears to have had a history of taunting Sean, as shown by the way he reacts flippantly towards him jeering at them as they walk home. Brett appears to know Sean personally to some extent, as he can provoke Sean into attacking by making a comment about his mother abandoning him. * Daniel Diaz - After he accidentally spills his fake blood on him, Brett becomes angered towards Daniel, grabbing his arm and insulting him by calling him an "asshole" and a "fucking retard". * Lyla Park - Brett appears to have had a history of taunting Lyla with Sean, as shown by the way she casually responds towards him calling them "lovebirds" and coming "back from the loony bin" as they walk home. flippantly towards him jeering at them as they walk home. Memorable Quotes Gallery Screenshots 20180926053309_1.jpg|Brett sitting on his house's front porch. Brett_Foster_daniel.png|Brett being caught tormenting Daniel by Sean. Brett_Foster_tauntclose.png|Brett taunting Sean. Brett_Foster_rock.png|Brett after being pushed by Sean, falling onto the rock. Brett_Foster_unmoving.png.png|Brett after having falling onto the rock. Brett_Foster_body1.png|Brett lying on the ground as K. Matthews approaches. pt-br: Brett ru:Бретт Category:Season 2 Category:Characters (Season 2) Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters (Season 2) Category:Episode 1: Roads Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Seattle Residents